Wanted You More
by Annalies LG
Summary: Dan inilah diriku setahun kemudian menyesali apa yang telah kuperbuat. Namun, apalah daya ku? Musim dingin ditakdirkan menumbangkan kokohnya sakura.


_Mau kah engkau bertahan? Mau kah dirimu?_

 _Sudikah kau mekarkan kelopak cintamu, wahai_ Sakura _? Sudikah kau mekar meski di tengah_ badai salju _?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **"NARUTO"**

 **BELONG TO :**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO – SENSEI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"ALL OF THE PROPERTY IN THIS FIC"**

 **BELONG TO :**

 **THE OWNER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"WANTED YOU MORE"**

 **BELONG TO :**

 **ANNALIES LG**

 **Sasuke's Centric. SasuSaku. (Failed) Romance and Hurt/Comfort. Typo(s).**

 **Sequel of Holding On, though can be read separately.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kalau itu inginmu, aku bisa apa?" dia tersenyum, senyum yang sama yang selalu ditunjukkannya padaku._

 _"..." aku hanya bisa diam, yang kali ini aku lihat bukan lah_ Sakura _rapuh yang akan gugur bunganya._

 _"Aku bisa apa, Sasuke-kun? Yang aku inginkan ialah kebahagiaanmu, entah bagaimana jalanmu menuju bahagiamu. Sejujurnya aku tak rela bila aku harus kehilanganmu, namun apa mau dikata, Sasuke-kun?" dia menyesap kembali_ cappuccino _nya, minuman favoritnya._

 _"Aku juga tak bisa lagi terus memperjuangkan sesuatu yang mustahil, terus berjuang kepada hal yang bahkan tak lagi sudi memandangku." dia yang sedari tadi melihat ke arahku, kini menunduk. Ku kira menahan tangisnya._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku_ pergi _," kupanggil pelayan untuk membayar_ bill _. Aku melihat lagi dirinya, dia membalas tatapanku. Matanya sarat akan emosi yang tak bisa kubaca._ Zamrud _nya yang biasanya jernih kini menggelap, segelap dasar lautan._

 _"Percaya lah padaku, aku masih mencintaimu," kugenggam tangannya, irisnya tak lagi memandangku namun melihat tangannya yang kugenggam._

 _"Pergilah, sebelum aku bersujud di kakimu memohon kau tetap di sisiku," dia mengucapkannya sembari tertawa, tawa yang biasa dia lantunkan ketika dirinya berhasil menjahiliku._

 _"Hn." tak panjang berucap aku berdiri, dan berjalan keluar. Kualihkan pandanganku ke cermin besar yang bergantung nyaman di dinding cafe. Kurekam bayang dirinya yang sedang menyesap kembali_ cappuccino _nya dan memainkan telepon genggamnya._

 _Yang akan kusesali seumur hidupku nanti, ialah aku tak tahu jika ketika kembali kulangkahkan kaki menjauhinya ialah dirinya yang menangis memandang foto kami berdua, ucapnya,_

 _'Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun, Sasuke-kun.'_

.

.

.

* * *

New York City.

Siapa gerangan manusia di dunia ini yang tak mengetahuinya? Kota dengan gemerlap lampu terang benderang yang bersaing dengan kerlip bintang di langit. Kota yang terkenal akan harapan.

Entah berapa juta manusia yang menggantungkan mimpinya. Oh, tentu saja, mereka yang berada disini tak hanya bergantung pada harapan dan mimpi indah. Namun dengan jerih payah mereka berusaha bangun dan mewujudkannya. Yang aku tahu, ialah aku juga salah satu dari mereka —orang yang bermimpi dan berusaha mewujudkannya disini. Walaupun mimpi itu sudah berada di masa lalu, karena hal itu sudah terwujud.

Di antara semua hal yang terjadi saat ini, hanya satu yang terus menghantuiku. Menghantui tiap malam di hidupku setahun belakangan ini. Membuat tebal dan beratnya kantung mata ini terus bertambah dari hari ke hari.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kutolehkan kepalaku. Tersadar dari lamunan masa lalu —atau masa kini? Entahlah. Hal ini membuat duniaku serasa kacau balau.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?" sebelah alisku terangkat mendengar pertanyaannya. Oh, bukan salahku jika aku tak memperhatikan perkataannya dan malah melamun. Ini salah bunga mesim semi kebanggaan Jepang itu, _sakura_ —ok, _ini_ semua salahku.

"Ck, kau ini. Bagaimana dengan gaun ini? Apakah ini cocok untukku?" memandang sekilas ke arah tabletnya yang menampilkan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna merah darah dengan aksen _onyx_ yang menghiasi di bagian dada juga pinggang, menutupi bagian-bagian berbahan tipis dan menerawang.

"Tidak."

"He? Memang kenapa? Kau tak bisa melihat gaun ini menjerit-jerit meminta untuk kumiliki, he, Sasuke-kun?" dasar wanita. Dijawab salah, tidak dijawab tambah salah. Apalah dayaku sebagai lelaki.

"Bukan kah kau bertanya padaku? Jawabanku, gaun itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Huh! Sudahlah, bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini?" sekali lagi, ditunjukkannya padaku gaun yang sekilas tampak seperti kimono tanpa obi. Berwarna hitam putih, dengan belahan dada sangat rendah. Oh, jangan lupakan betapa pendeknya gaun itu.

"Kurasa itu cocok untukmu."

"Oh? Benarkah? Ah, jangan-jangan kau itu memang suka dengan yang _terbuka_ seperti ini ya?" dirinya terkikik. Bah, aku muak dengan tertawanya yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak. Kurasa itu cocok dengan _image_ mu yang... yah, kau tahu lah."

"Memang sih, kau tahu saja kesukaanku yang seperti ini. Baiklah, aku akan memesan yang ini saja. Oh, ya Sasuke-kun ada apa memanggilku kesini?"

"Hn, menurutmu bagaimana jika aku kembali ke Tokyo?" matanya seketika membesar, membeliak karena kaget. Hanya sesaat karena setelahnya ia tersenyum manis.

"Apa Sasuke-kun merindukan suasana Tokyo?" entah kenapa aku melihat ada kerlingan nakal di matanya yang terbingkai kacamata berwarna merah —sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Hn,"

"Ah, aku juga merindukan Tokyo. Apalagi jika musim semi tiba. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, berwarna-warni. Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, dirinya sudah mengajukan pertanyaan lagi —atau malah pertanyaan?

"Ah, tapi, dari sekian banyaknya bunga, kurasa bunga berwarna _merah muda_ itu yang paling menonjol ya? Begitu indah, juga warna daunnya. Hijau, tapi tak sekedar _hijau_. Ne, Sasuke-kun?" ketika aku hanya mendengus menjawabnya, ia tertawa. Bukan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Tawa _nya_.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Karin."

"Ada, Sasuke-kun. Kau —aa, jangan mengelak! Cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri, hm? Aku yang bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa lama aku mengenalmu saja bisa tahu, bahwa dirimu sudah setahun belakangan—bahkan lebih, kacau. Kau yang selalu merana, gelisah, kau bahkan tak merasa bahagia ketika tujuanmu —menggapai apa yang kau inginkan, di sini, tercapai. Dari pada kau bertanya pendapatku tentang kembali ke Tokyo, seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri."

Aku hanya merenung mendengar ucapannya.

 _Jujur pada diriku sendiri?_ Memangnya apa yang sedang berusaha kulakukan setahun ini?

"Nah, nah. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan apa yang kukatakan itu. Nah, karena kau sudah membuatku membuang waktu dengan sia-sia untuk mendengar curahan hatimu dan berceramah. Kau yang traktir, ok?" sembari berkata, Karin merapikan barang bawaannya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan diriku sendiri, di sudut gelap bar, di sebuah _club_ malam terkenal di kota ini.

Satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam itu —walau biasanya juga begitu, ialah ketika ia berada di sampingku. Membelakangi diriku. Menepuk pundakku, dan berkata,

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kalau kau tak tahu bunga musim semi berwarna merah muda yang kuceritakan tadi, namanya _sakura_. Dan asal kau tahu, _sakura_ pun bisa mekar dengan indahnya walau diselimuti oleh dinginnya suhu dan dahsyatnya tiupan angin _musim dingin._ Walau pada akhirnya akan mati."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Detik demi detik berganti seiring hembusan nafas yang semakin sempit jedanya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh hingga lima belas kali kudapati diriku sendiri menghela nafas dalam lima menit dari setengah jam waktu jeda rapat kali ini. Kenapa aku menjadi melankolis begini? Ok, aku memang menyadari perubahan diriku semenjak hari _itu_. Tapi, sepertinya diriku akhir-akhir ini sungguh bukan _aku_.

"Sasuke, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau tahu, heh, Itachi?" seperti dia tahu perasaanku —yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tak tahu.

"Semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas ada yang salah dengan dirimu. _Kami_ , bahkan lebih dari setahun belakangan dan semakin memburuk!" Dari sekian tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini aku melihat tampang tersiksa Itachi. Mungkin tidak yang pertama kali dia terlihat begitu tersiksa, tapi aku yakin ini kali pertama untukku membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sebetulnya apa isi otakmu itu, hah? Terbuat dari apa hatimu? Mengapa egomu begitu besar —bahkan untuk jujur kepada dirimu sendiri pun kau tak bisa mengelakkannya."

"Lalu apa maumu? Apa mau _kalian_ semua? Kau kira aku tak muak mendengar kalian menceramahi aku dan egoku?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur, Sasuke. Jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

Aku muak. Lelah dengan semua orang yang memberitahu, menyuruhku untuk jujur pada diriku sendiri. Memangnya mereka mengerti apa tentang diriku? Hanya aku yang mengerti dengan jelas siapa aku —dan bagaimana perasaanku.

"Kurasa, rapat kali ini kau tidak perlu mengikutinya lagi. Pulang dan berkemaslah. Aku sudah memesan tiket untukmu pulang ke Tokyo."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengusirku? Dari kantorku sendiri?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya —mengusirmu? Aku bahkan mempunyai perusahaan, _otouto_. Maksudku di sini ialah agar kau menenangkan diri dengan berlibur di Tokyo. Lagi pula ibu sangat merindukanmu, dan jangan lupa bahwa beliau ingin kau membawakannya _oleh-oleh_. Kalau kau beruntung, kau bisa bertemu dengan _bunga_ mu dan _memetik_ nya sebelum bertemu ibu." Hah. Dia pikir seringainya itu menarik?

Tapi kurasa, apa yang dia katakan benar. Aku memang merindukan _nya_ —ibuku, siapa lagi kalau bukan beliau wanita yang kurindukan?

Ah, bukan kah saat ini musim dingin di sana? Perkataan Karin kembali tergiang di kepalaku.

.

.

.

 _"..._ sakura _pun bisa mekar dengan indahnya walau diselimuti oleh dinginnya suhu dan dahsyatnya tiupan angin_ musim dingin _..."_

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi sialan. Seandainya aku bisa, akan kukirim dia ke neraka sekarang juga. Seharusnya aku sudah curiga ketika dia mengatakan memberiku kesempatan untuk berlibur.

Ya, bukannya berlibur, yang kutemui adalah sebuah ruangan dengan dokumen yang memenuhi meja di dalamnya. Dan tak lain dan tak bukan, akulah yang harus membereskannya.

Jadi di sini lah diriku, memandang keluar dinding kaca kantor _terkutuk_ ini. Menghabiskan waktu makan siang untuk melihat aktivitas kota yang seakan tak ada habisnya, melihat semangat penduduknya yang seakan bisa melelehkan tumpukan salju yang masih menggunung di beberapa tempat.

 _Sakura_ , huh?

.

"Uchiha-sama?" kuputar kursi kerjaku, melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilku.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang, beririskan ungu berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja ini. Membawa setumpuk dokumen untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Ya?" tanpa perlu disuruh dia melangkah mendekatiku. Menaruh segepok dokumen berisikan data yang bernilai jutaan dolar.

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku ketika dirinya tak kunjung pergi meninggalkan ruanganku, seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan.

"Etto... sebenarnya ada undangan yang ditujukan kepada Uchiha Itachi-sama," Ucapnya sembari memberikan undangan bertemakan merah darah dan hitam. Bertuliskan _emboss invitation_ berwarna perak.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada Itachi nanti."

" _Ha'i,_ Uchiha-sama. Kalau begitu, saya kembali ke ruangan," dan dengan anggukan sekilas dirinya keluar dari ruangan ini yang entah mengapa menjadi sesak.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memeriksa semua dokumen ini. Namun melihat langit yang sudah berwarna jingga bersemu biru keunguan, mungkin sudah lebih dari sembilan jam semenjak aku memasuki ruangan ini.

Waktunya untuk pulang, mungkin.

* * *

Entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku terus melirik undangan itu. Ada dorongan untuk membukanya.

 _"_ Otouto _?"_

"Hn, ada undangan untukmu."

 _"_ Sou? _Dari siapa?"_

"Sebentar..." –kubuka undangan yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatianku, "... _Sakura_?"

"Otouto _?_ "

"Ah, dari _Haruno Sakura_. Kau diundang menghadiri _premiere_ sebuah film, di California minggu depan."

" _Minggu depan? Aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang. Hey, Sasuke?"_

"Hn?"

 _"_ Gimme a favor _?_ Can't you _?"_

"Hn,"

 _"Datang kesana, wakili aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku berada. Di aula hotel berbintang di California, seminggu kemudian. Merasa kesal luar biasa dengan _aniki tercinta_ ku.

Aku tak merasa perlu untuk mengikuti rapat itu. Toh nyaris satu setengah jam sudah aku terlambat. Tapi tetap saja, lebih baik mengikuti _meeting_ dalam bidang yang tak begitu kusukai dari pada mendapat ocehan dari si _baka aniki_ itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, sekretarisku kembali setelah mengkonfirmasi letak _meeting room_.

Tak lebih dari tiga langkah aku keluar dari lift, seseorang dengan wewangian dan surai yang sangat kukenal berlari menabrak bahuku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, tiga langkah dari lift sebuah hotel terkenal di California. Terpaku ketika dunia seakan menyedotku masuk ke dalamnya, saat melihat di sanalah _ia_ berada. _Ia_ yang bersurai panjang kemerah mudaan dengan _highlite_ hijau keperakan, _ia_ yang wanginya bak _sakura, ia_ yang sedang berlari dan menangis...

.

.

.

– _ia_ , yang aku rontokkan daun dan bunganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku berkata bahwa aku membenci kakak laki-lakiku _tercinta_. Di hari yang _secerah_ ini, dia memintaku untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali, datang ke kantor terkutuk itu. Hanya untuk diceramahi akan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Tak cukup dengan itu, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku meninggalkan _nya_. Dan hari dimana aku mengucap kata _itu_ padanya.

Apakah benar kata Karin? Bahwa sakura mampu untuk tetap mekar di tengah musim dingin? Apakah harus kumenyerah, menerima kenyataan bahwa musim dingin dan sakura tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Apakah aku harus merelakan indahnya sakuraku? Apakah aku harus setuhu bahwa musim dingin hanyalah malapetaka bagi sakura?

.

.

.

Tapi, apakah aku bisa menyerah...

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ittaiii,_ ah _gomennasai_!" entah memang ini adalah hari sialku, atau memang aku yang terlalu merenungkan nasib hingga bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Haruno?" Demi Tuhan. Surai merah mudanya juga semerbak wangi _sakura_ yang takkan bisa kulupa. Matanya yang membulat kaget, beririskan _zamrud_ yang selalu kurindukan.

.

.

.

.

.

–bila kini _sakura_ berada dalam rengkuhku, mekar dengan indahnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-!-**

 **You're right,**

 **"That's Cherry Blossoms can bloom beautifully though it's Winter, even it will die."**

 **But, me...**

 **"The only one Winter who willing to melt, to keep Cherry Blossoms alive."**

 **-!-**

* * *

.

Ohoho, I know, another sucks fic. But what can I do? So, RnR?

.


End file.
